


The Pull of Mates

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [22]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: After Bella is changed, it seemed the mating pull Jasper had felt before wasn't a fluke.





	The Pull of Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 8 prompt: a long lost OTP
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/xPMBniu.jpg)

"Bella," Jasper said, gasping as she pressed herself again him, pinning him to the tree with her body. "I don't know if we—" she cut him off mid-sentence with her mouth, dominating his.

It wasn't the right move for the newborn vampire and he wrapped his arms around hers, pinning her arms to her body, pulling his head back and using his height to look down at her.

"Bella," he asked, topaz eyes boring into her brilliant red ones, "Do you know who I am?"

She wiggled in his grasp, trying to twist and break free. "Yes, of course, Jasper."

He studied her, enjoying the way her body felt against his as she wiggled. "So it's not just newborn instinct directing you to the closest cock?"

Her eyes dilated and she started panting, "Oh," she said, her chest heaving as the thought overwhelmed her. She stilled in his grasp for a moment and he could feel the mischief coming off of her. He relaxed his grip a little, knowing that's what she wanted, and the instant he did she jumped and climbed him, pulling him away from the tree enough to wrap her legs around his waist, bringing her panty-clad cunt against his jeans. She ground against him to ease her ache.

"Bella," Jasper said trying to regain her attention, "I can make the feeling go away. Numb it until Edward's here to—"

She bared her teeth at her supposed mate's name. "No, not..." she shook her head.

It was like he'd felt when she was human. No matter how much Edward and Bella claimed to be mates and love one another, it wasn't the supernatural pull of mates that he'd felt between Carlisle and Esme or Emmett and Rosalie. Just like Alice, they'd convinced themselves they were in love when they really weren't. Now, the newborn instinct running rampant through her hardened flesh was telling her that she needed sex to find a compatible mate and that Jasper was a likely contender for it.

Jasper smiled as he brought his mouth down on hers, glad that when he would argue his case later to Carlisle and the rest of the coven, he'd have her revulsion to Edward to back up why it would be his claiming mark on her neck and not Edward's.


End file.
